


60. Happy Birthday

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [60]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Birthday, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: 7 Days BeforeMagnus was, quite frankly, going to stage an intervention soon if Alec didn’t just give in and tell him what it was he wanted for his upcoming birthday. He’d been hinting around the subject since they’d woken up (slowly, basking in the sunlight together) but gotten nowhere.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/520762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	60. Happy Birthday

**7 Days Before**

Magnus was, quite frankly, going to stage an intervention soon if Alec didn’t just give in and tell him what it was he wanted for his upcoming birthday. He’d been hinting around the subject since they’d woken up (slowly, basking in the sunlight together) but gotten nowhere. He wasn’t sure if it was simply because Alec didn’t like the attention that came with having a birthday ( an unavoidable consequence) or if he just...wasn’t noticing the hints. Maybe he just had to be less subtle?

**5 Days Before**

It wasn’t down to subtlety. Point blank asking rendered a confused expression and after a painful few seconds Magnus handed him a way out on a silver platter by asking for a list soon. 

**3 Days Before**

No list turned up and quite frankly asking again didn’t seem the best option so he decided to turn to Isabelle. Isabelle wasn’t much help, neither was Jace. The person who did turn out to  _ finally _ help him out was Alec himself, unbeknownst to him. It was whilst he was watching Alec finish up for the night, a task that took an hour longer than it really should have, that inspiration struck. With a new aspect of a plan sparking every moment now he was finally getting somewhere, he didn’t realise that Alec was ready to go until Alec was standing before him looking slightly concerned.

**1 Day Before**

It was with a heavy heart but a healthy amount of anticipation that Magnus didn’t see Alec until he snuck back into their apartment late that night. Birthday preparations pretty much complete he could slide into bed next to a grouchy Alec who huffed even as he turned to bury his face in the curve of Magnus’ neck and shoulder. 

**Alec’s Birthday**

They woke up late because Magnus had turned off all their alarms. Alec, bless his soul, had managed to get half dressed before knocking into the dresser and waking Magnus who promptly tried to cover up his laughter. After a minute of explaining then another minute of waiting for it to sink in for Alec, Magnus got out of bed to make Alec coffee whilst Alec got changed into comfier clothes. They curled up on the sofa together, Magnus running his fingers through Alec’s fluffy bedhead whilst Alec sipped at his drink, becoming more human as the minutes lazily ticked by. 

“Happy birthday, Alexander,” Magnus said softly as he took Alec’s empty mug to put it safely on the coffee table behind him. 

“Thank you, Magnus.”

Together they talked of light-hearted nonsense, wandering tales leading to warm laughter and affectionate kisses. The sunlight in the room grew brighter and brighter with every ounce of tension and weariness that slipped away from Alec’s shoulders. With every wider smile. With every lighter breath. It was during a natural lull that Alec asked how much longer they had, giving Magnus a brief worst case scenario to think up in excruciating detail before Alec clarified what he meant. 

“Oh,” Magnus breathed, settling back down with his arms wrapping around to rest on Alec’s stomach again, “we have until about seven before I’ll need to start cooking.”

Alec tipped his head back and to the side. “Why’re you cooking?”

“Isabelle and Jace are coming round for dinner. I managed to push all but one of my appointments to next week, the one I couldn’t rearrange completely I’ve scheduled for about eight so I figured you could have dinner with your siblings and then I’ll be back about nine.” 

“When are you going to eat?”

Magnus bit back his grin as he rolled his eyes, honestly, this man. “I’ll eat on my way back home, I promise.”

Alec’s brow smoothed out and he lifted one of Magnus’ hands to his lips, kissing the back of his hand, then his wrist. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, darling. It’s your birthday.”

“I want to anyway,” Alec said with a self-conscious smile.

Magnus could feel the blush in his cheeks, working towards being an equal match to Alec’s. “Well, you can thank me by relaxing. Taking some time for yourself. You don’t owe every ounce of your being to the Institute.”

“So you won’t be adverse to me falling asleep here?”

“Not at all, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
